


Conversations of the Cat Kind

by ShadoKat771



Series: Old Friends, New Love [12]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Definitely a cat involved, FWP(Fluff Without Plot), Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: What happens when a superspy has to cat-sit for a weekend? Well...





	Conversations of the Cat Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookWyrm07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/gifts).



> This is a Yuletide gift to my roommate and writing friend, and just a bit of fluff. Enjoy!

“Well”, Angus “Mac” MacGyver said, opening the door to his house with one hand and bringing through a large cat carrier in the other, “looks like it’s just you and me for a couple of days until Kait gets back from that conference”. He set the carrier down and turned to close the door, then opened the carrier, allowing a purebred, orange striped and white, male Norwegian Forest cat out to begin stretching its legs and exploring. The cat took a few steps, sniffing, then turned to MacGyver and meowed softly. “Yeah”, the man said,”it really is just us”.

The cat’s owner, who was also MacGyver’s girlfriend, was out of town for a weekend conference. His housemate, Bozer was spending the weekend with his girlfriend, Leanna, and Riley was spending time with her boyfriend, Billy. Who knew what Jack and Matty were up to these days. MacGyver chuckled to himself. There was something going on,but the two of them were keeping it very hush-hush for now. 

He unslung the small duffle bag from his shoulder and set it on the floor next to the bar area between the entryway and the kitchen, then checked for the location of his furry charge. Angus was in the kitchen, on the countertop next to the sink, checking out the faucet. Catching MacGyver’s eye, he batted at the spigot. “Long trips make me thirsty, too”, he said, retrieving a shallow bowl from the duffle bag. “Hang on, I’ve got it”.

A few moments later, the water bowl was filled, and the cat was happily lapping up the contents. MacGyver retrieved a bottle of water from his refrigerator and took a drink. “I’ll bet you’re hungry, too”, he said. He set the bottle down on the counter and got out another dish and a small bag of kibble from the duffle bag and filled the bowl, then set it down next to the water dish.  He watched as the cat moved from the water to the kibble and smiled. “Lunchtime, eh?” He said, then looked at a clock on the wall. “Lunch”.

MacGyver then went around the kitchen getting bread, a jar of peanut butter and a knife, which he set on the counter. Taking out two slices of bread, and opening the jar, he spread a knifeful of the peanut butter on one slice. “Might help if you actually got out the butter and jam, too, MacGyver”, he muttered to himself. He set the knife on the counter, then turned back to the refrigerator, searching for the butter and jam.

He turned back when he heard a noise, and saw the cat had jumped onto the counter, and was now up to his ears in the peanut butter jar. “No, no, no, no, no!” He said, setting down the butter and jam, and rushing to the cat and lifting him away from the jar. There was a faint ring of peanut butter on its face, and he was licking his chops, and purring. “Your mom would kill us both if you got that stuck on your head”. He went to get a damp cloth, but stopped when he saw the cat was already using his paws to clean himself. He chuckled, then finished making his sandwich.

After he finished lunch, and cleaned up, MacGyver realized Angus had decided to go exploring. He found the cat in the living room, sniffing a square of carpeted wood. “I see you’ve found my latest project”, he said. “Good thing, because I’m going to need your help getting all the measurements and calculations right”.

And that was how MacGyver spent a weekend with his girlfriend’s cat building a properly sized and weight bearing cat tree for a purebred Norwegian Forest cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Comment and Kudo on your way out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
